


lace.

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Sex, Domestic Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, some bants because theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: At some point, sex between them had gone from fucking, to making love.(or. the one where wonwoo is the present for mingyu's birthday.also, lace.)
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 18
Kudos: 298
Collections: Anonymous





	lace.

**Author's Note:**

> slightly inspired by [bloominsummer's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloominsummer/profile) [birthday fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454064) for mingyu! i wanted to write this before the 6th but lost motivation but when i read their fic and saw the last part, i was motivated again lol - give it a read!

The moment Mingyu is home, he hurriedly toes off his shoes and heads straight to the bedroom after tossing his bag somewhere on the couch. 

He’s definitely going to get nagged at tomorrow morning, but that’s not what he’s worried about right now. 

Wonwoo had texted him twenty minutes earlier, telling him to head straight to their room. He’d even told Mingyu to ‘hurry or else’. 

It didn’t take a lot for Mingyu to decipher what ‘or else’ instilled. Not when he’d seen the picture Wonwoo had sent. 

(Lace.) 

However, his momentum suddenly drains away the second he’s outside the door. It’s embarrassing, how he still has to prepare himself even after two years of dating Wonwoo. 

Although his birthday gift is not exactly a surprise anymore - Mingyu is nervous. 

Which Wonwoo must be able to sense, because he calls out from inside, startling him. 

“Mingyu, if you don’t get in here right now, you can jack off alone. On your birthday.” 

Deciding to toss his irrational fears away because he is _not_ masturbating in the bathroom by himself, Mingyu promptly pushes the door open and chokes on his spit.

“Fuck.” 

It must be amusing for Wonwoo to see how fast his dick gets hard in his pants. 

Choosing to buy spotlights instead of a regular one had been a good choice, especially with the way the light hits Wonwoo almost magically. 

He’s seated on his calves with his back arched on their king sized bed, dressed in an oversized button up shirt that’s _see through_. 

As he steps closer, Mingyu realizes that the shirt is _his_ and his heart stutters. He loves it when Wonwoo wears his clothes. 

At the new distance, he also notices several points that he hadn’t when he first walked into the room.

Wonwoo has a gigantic bow tied around his neck, like a choker. Mingyu has no idea how he’d missed that. 

It contrasts with his skin perfectly, and Mingyu thinks he might come in his pants - untouched, at this point. 

Then, his eyes travel down to Wonwoo’s beautiful legs and he has to grit his teeth to stop himself from groaning. 

_Fuck_. 

No blurry picture will compare to the real thing. 

Lace stockings, stopping short right where the button up helpfully covers. 

Mingyu might be drooling, no scratch that, he _is_ drooling. 

“Wonwoo - holy shit.” His voice cracks, much to his embarrassment. It’s short lived though, because Wonwoo lets out a snort. 

Sitting up on his knees to reveal just how good the lace fits on his legs, Wonwoo smirks. 

That’s a sign that screams trouble for Mingyu. 

And trouble it is - because when Wonwoo proceeds to go on all fours, a piece of fabric catches his eye. 

_Panties_. 

He has _lace panties_ on him. 

It’s true. Mingyu is going to die on his 23rd birthday because of his boyfriend. 

They’re the same shade as the stockings, almost white but not quite and it’s taking every cell in his body to _not_ grab Wonwoo by the waist and fuck him until he’s crying. 

Wonwoo sits back on his legs again, looking so fucking good, and grins. “Do you like your present?” 

“F-Fuck?” His ability to speak does come in handy in situations like these. “I _love_ it. Fucking hell, Wonwoo.” 

After taking off his shirt in a hurry, his speed reduces and he slowly approaches the bed, gesturing. 

“Can I..?” 

Smiling, less sexy and more fond, Wonwoo shifts back until he’s by the headboard to give Mingyu space to climb on. 

“You don’t have to keep asking for permission, Gyu. It’s been years.” Wonwoo muses. 

Bashfully, even though his dick is still about to burst out of his pants, he stares at the bedsheets. 

“I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to.” It pains himself how shy he sounds. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Mingyu sees movement and colours when he sees Wonwoo right in his face.

They’ve been dating for so long and yet Wonwoo constantly manages to catch him off guard and cause him to blush like it’s their first time. 

"Cute."

Cupping his cheeks so Mingyu is forced to maintain eye contact, Wonwoo grins so bright his eyes turn into crescents. 

It’s his favourite expression on Wonwoo. 

He mirrors Wonwoo’s actions, cupping his lover’s cheeks and whispers, “Can I kiss you, hyung?” 

Naturally, the honorific makes its return. 

And naturally, like they were born to love each other, their lips meet and they sigh. 

“Missed you,” Mingyu hears Wonwoo admit, causing the corners of his mouth to turn up. 

It hasn’t even been more than a day and Wonwoo had missed him. 

Shifting their position slightly so his hand is on Wonwoo’s back, Mingyu uses the opportunity from his momentary shock to slip his tongue in. 

Immediately, Wonwoo hums in satisfaction. He’s always liked kissing more than hugs. 

With his other hand free, Mingyu takes the time to run it up and down Wonwoo’s thighs, giving them the occasional squeeze - knowing they’re sensitive. 

Except, he’d seem to have forgotten about the stockings and is met with lace instead of the usual softness he’s grown accustomed to. 

In an instant, Mingyu remembers his boyfriend’s attire and breaks the kiss, causing Wonwoo to whine in a plea for more. 

“Baby, do you like dressing up for me?” Mingyu asks, the pet name easily slipping out. 

Wonwoo moves backwards, out of Mingyu’s grip until his legs are fully on display.

From this angle, Mingyu can see the panties clearly, and the way his cock strains against it. 

Of course, he’s already hard and his precum stains the material. 

God, does Mingyu want his mouth on that. He wants to know what it’d feel like against his tongue, wants to know what kind of noises Wonwoo would let out. 

Would the addition of lace cause Wonwoo to be more sensitive? Fuck, Mingyu bets it would. 

Stretching his perfect legs out (he needs his mouth on his thighs too, holy shit), Wonwoo places his foot on his dick - still trapped in his damn pants. 

It’s so hot, his boyfriend is so hot. What the fuck. 

Raising a brow, he presses down just a bit - enough to stimulate but _not enough_ at the same time. “What do you think?” 

Groaning, Mingyu grabs onto Wonwoo’s ankle, not to stop him but as a warning. 

“I think I want your ass against my face right now.” He growls, a habit that always becomes apparent when he’s angry or horny. 

Wonwoo never seems to mind though, if the way his dick twitches in his panties is any indication. 

“Yeah? Is that what you want?” Wonwoo continues taunting him, looking like the devil in his outfit. 

Normally, Mingyu wears something under that shirt because he doesn’t feel the need to flash his nipples to everyone at work. 

Right now, Wonwoo’s chest looks inviting. 

There’s so many places Mingyu wants to place his mouth on - his neck, his nipples, the inside of his thighs, his dick, his ass - _so fucking many_. 

Too bad there’s only one of him so he had to narrow it down.

“There’s a lot of things I want, but I think you’d enjoy being eaten out the most.” 

That’s a lie, Wonwoo enjoys all of it. 

Humming, he turns until he’s lying on his front and on his knees, causing Mingyu’s throat to go impossibly dry. 

He’d thought about getting Wonwoo to sit on his face, but this is better. So much better.

Everything is in his view now. The lace panties which shape Wonwoo’s ass nicely, the lace stockings and fuck - the shirt has slid forward, exposing Wonwoo’s back. 

“I’m gonna eat you out so fucking good baby.” 

Mingyu watches as his toes curl from the statement and he smirks. He loves the effect he has on Wonwoo. 

Slowly, he runs his hands up and down the back of Wonwoo’s thighs - gauging his reaction. 

The whine he lets out at the sensation causes his dick to strain almost painfully against his boxers, and Mingyu decides it’s time to get rid of his pants. 

When he unzips, he doesn’t miss the way Wonwoo’s hips shake - an invitation.

Mingyu _could_. He definitely could forgo all the foreplay and get right to it - shove his cock into Wonwoo’s ass and fuck him the way he likes it, but he doesn’t. 

Because as selfless as he is out of sex, he’s the same during sex. 

He can’t bear the idea of being the only person feeling good, so he makes it a point to ensure Wonwoo is satisfied before anything else.

“Sorry baby, been wanting to eat you out since I saw you in these.” He pulls the panties a bit and lets go, loving the sound it makes when it hits Wonwoo’s skin.

Not even trying to be discreet at this point, Wonwoo grips the bedsheets and pushes his ass out further.

Maybe he’ll make Wonwoo beg for real later.

After tossing his pants onto the floor, Mingyu moves up until he’s face to face with Wonwoo’s ass. 

He’d eat him out every single day, if it didn’t hurt his jaw. Wonwoo hadn’t been too keen on it at first, until Mingyu shoved his tongue in (with consent) one night. 

It was the first time Wonwoo had come so hard untouched.

Smiling slightly at the memory of Wonwoo panting to the point he had teared up from the pleasure, Mingyu presses his face in between Wonwoo’s cheeks.

Without removing the panties yet, he kisses the area around before shoving the portion that’s in the way aside.

“Mingyu, that’s hot and all but pull it down, these are expensive.” 

Apologizing, he corrects himself and carefully tugs them down, finding the way they look around Wonwoo’s thighs equally as sexy. 

When Wonwoo is his boyfriend, he never loses.

He finds something off as soon as his tongue is inside.

Unable to get rid of the curiosity tugging at his brain, he pulls away - much to the displeasure of Wonwoo and asks.

“Did you fuck yourself before this?” It’s not an accusation, because Mingyu _adores_ the idea of Wonwoo being so impatient he resorts to his own fingers. 

Whining, Wonwoo presses his ass back against Mingyu’s face, and huffs. “You were taking too long.” 

“What were you thinking about, baby?” 

Clearly frustrated, Wonwoo aimlessly extends his leg out to kick him. His balls nearly get crushed. 

“The usual - your cock in my mouth, your cock in my ass. My cock in _your_ ass, now hurry up and eat me out.” 

Chuckling, he runs his hands down Wonwoo’s thighs again, just to tease him. “I’m the birthday boy here, don’t make demands.” 

Wonwoo lets out an audible groan and Mingyu grins. He’s definitely pouting.

“Fine. I was thinking about sucking your dick and thinking about the way you fucked my throat the last time. Felt so good, love how big you are, Gyu.” 

If there’s anything that can get him hard in an instant, it’s praise. Especially when Wonwoo comments on how big his cock is.

“Good boy.” 

And if there’s anything that can get Wonwoo coming in no time flat, it’s also - _surprise_ \- praise. 

The shudder he gets in return for the compliment is enough to make Mingyu pick up where he left off. 

Spreading his legs even wider, Wonwoo gives him all the space he needs to eat him out and Mingyu takes pride in all the noises Wonwoo makes.

When his tongue gets clenched around the way his dick normally does when Wonwoo is about to come, Mingyu forcibly pulls out. 

Wonwoo turns around so fast, pouting and teary-eyed. “No no no no, please.” 

“Baby, there’s so much more I have to do with you - can’t make you come yet.” 

“I’ll be fine, promise.”

“Won’t you be overstimulated? You took a while before you could move again the last time.” Mingyu asks, frowning. 

As much as he’d like to say fuck it and give his lover what he wants, Mingyu doesn’t want to hurt him. 

“Mm, yes. I’ll be okay.” Wonwoo reassures having snapped out of his earlier state to respond properly. “Now, please fuck me with your tongue.” 

“God, you’re going to kill me one day.” 

The drawn out moan he lets out when he comes all over the sheets and his shirt, just from Mingyu’s tongue alone is almost enough to make _him_ come in his boxers.

Using his hand, he helps Wonwoo through his first orgasm slowly and wrinkles his nose at the state of his shirt. 

That’ll be a hard stain to wash off. Pretty worth it though, since Wonwoo looks amazing in it, with the sleeves falling past his hands. 

If he unbuttoned it, his collarbones would be exposed too. 

He takes note of that and adds giving hickies onto his agenda for the night.

Once Wonwoo is no longer shaking, Mingyu pushes himself off the bed and pats Wonwoo’s ass. “I’m gonna rinse off with mouthwash. Be back in a second.” 

“Come back soon.” Wonwoo says, always clingy after coming. 

It’d been a mutual agreement for them to wash their mouths after eating each other out. Kissing after blowjobs is fine, but Wonwoo wasn’t the most open with exchanging excess amounts of bacteria. 

Very valid points were made though, so Mingyu gargles his mouth and momentarily wonders if sucking dick after using mouthwash will cause some sort of chemical reaction. 

Even though he’s about to soil his boxers at this point, with how wet the front is with his precum, he keeps thinking about it. 

It’s only when he hears Wonwoo calling out his name breathily, does he snap out of his stupid thoughts. 

“Shit - yeah, I’m coming!” Literally. 

Well, not literally but Mingyu really just might when he sees the sight he’s greeted with. 

It couldn’t have been that long, there’s no absolute way.

But Wonwoo already has two fingers in his ass, and he’s on his back time, so everything’s on display. 

His eyes are screwed shut and his mouth is in an ‘o’ - repeating Mingyu’s name like a mantra as he fucks himself. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Mingyu doesn’t even try to stop himself from growling, taking joy in the way Wonwoo squeezes his legs together when he realizes he’s back in the room.

He doesn’t actually feel shy, since he continues thrusting his fingers in and out. 

“Hm? I’m fucking myself because _somebody_ decided to take ten years to wash his mouth.” 

Wonwoo is such a brat, he drives Mingyu up the fucking wall. 

“You couldn’t even wait a few minutes baby?” It’s meant to sound more threatening but it comes out like a whine because Wonwoo fingering himself is always hot. And Mingyu is weak. 

Opening his eyes at Mingyu’s tone, he grins. His eyes travel downwards until he stops at his dick. The grin drops.

Wonwoo’s eyebrows furrow with concern and he pulls his fingers out followed by an obscene sound. “Did you come in your boxers? They’re soaked, Gyu.” 

Looking down at the state of his underwear he groans. They do look pretty messed up. 

Removing them, without even bothering to put on a show because Wonwoo appreciates the appearance of his dick fancy or not, he tosses it somewhere on the floor. 

That’s for future Mingyu to think about. 

“You’re so hard, fuck.” Wonwoo stares at his dick like it’s his next meal, and Mingyu thinks it probably will be.

He didn’t know anyone could be a master at sucking dick until he met Wonwoo. 

Mingyu also didn’t know someone could come just from giving a blowjob. 

“I’m going to blow you.” 

“Okay,” he gives in without a fight because another one of the top ten most beautiful views is Wonwoo’s cheek bulging because of his cock. “Come here.” 

They switch positions so Mingyu is sitting on the edge of the bed and Wonwoo is kneeling on the floor - looking like every man’s _daydream_. 

The bow remains around his neck, and the shirt is sliding off - he ended up unbuttoning two buttons, that fiend, and the stockings look just as good when he’s on his knees. 

“If I come before the good stuff happens don’t laugh at me.” Mingyu warns in advance, thinking about how he’s ready to explode. 

Already laughing, Wonwoo kisses his inner thigh and agrees. “Sure.” 

It takes _everything_ for Mingyu to not make a fool out of himself when Wonwoo’s lips wrap around his dick with no warning. 

He had expected some sort of preamping before his cock was fully in Wonwoo’s mouth - turns out he was wrong.

Unable to stop himself, his hands fly to Wonwoo’s hair and Mingyu tugs as Wonwoo presses his tongue flat against the head. 

Wonwoo loves it - the hair pulling, so he hums in appreciation and the vibration makes Mingyu yelp.

“Fuck, baby…” 

Looking down is his next mistake, because his dick seems like it’s made for Wonwoo’s mouth. And Wonwoo meets his eyes, arching his brow like he isn’t trying to kill Mingyu. 

Without warning - _again_ , Wonwoo takes more of Mingyu into his mouth until he’s practically deepthroating him.

Fuck Wonwoo’s gag reflex (or lack thereof). 

From there, it goes _downhill_ for Mingyu as he lets out a string of curses because Wonwoo sucks cock like he was made for it.

He guides his dick until it pushes against his cheek and Mingyu could _cry_ from how hot Wonwoo looks - how hot Wonwoo is.

Just as he’s about to come, Wonwoo slips off with a resounding ‘pop’ that will echo in his brain for days.

“Fuck no - why’d you stop?” This time, he’s the one complaining. 

Shushing him with a finger against his lips that are wet and cherry red from the abuse, Wonwoo proceeds to lick his cock from the base all the way to the tip - never breaking eye contact once. 

When he swallows the head one last time, with the addition of a kitten lick, Mingyu barely has any time to signal to Wonwoo before he’s coming straight into his mouth. 

Groaning, his hips stutter, unintentionally pushing his dick further into Wonwoo’s mouth. “F-Fuck, Wonwoo…” 

Without complaint, he swallows everything Mingyu has to offer and it should be _illegal_ for someone to be that sexy. 

“Sorry, does it hurt?” Mingyu questions, once his breathing is steady again. 

Licking his lips to lap at the excess that had dribbled out, Wonwoo shakes his head. 

“I like it when you go hard.” 

Either his sex drive is amazing, or Wonwoo is fantastic at riling him up because Mingyu can feel his dick perk up from the admission. 

Gritting his teeth together, Mingyu hisses, “You’re killing me here, Wonwoo.” 

Pressing one last kiss to the inside of his thigh, Wonwoo stands up with a proud smile. 

“Am I?” He asks, tilting his head to the side, slightly pouting. 

From that angle, Mingyu has to tilt his head up and Wonwoo looks like an _angel_ , with the way the lights hit his back, basking him in a golden glow.

Sighing, he wraps his arms around Wonwoo’s waist and places his head against his tummy. 

“Always. I love you.” 

So he gets sappy and clingy after coming, it’s whatever. 

Wonwoo seems to find it amusing though, as he runs his hands through Mingyu’s hair - causing him to squeeze his eyes shut and nuzzle his face into Wonwoo’s body. 

“I love you too, you big goof. Move in, standing is tiring.” 

Obediently, he shuffles back onto the bed and sits by the headboard. 

Unfortunately for Mingyu, Wonwoo loves to tease, as he crawls on all fours towards him with hooded eyes. 

The shirt does absolutely nothing to cover him up now that the top two buttons are undone and Mingyu has to restrain himself from moaning at the sight. 

When Wonwoo stops to straddle Mingyu, his dick becomes fully hard again and he doesn’t stop the groan from escaping.

“Baby, you’re sitting on my dick.” He states the obvious, hoping Wonwoo will be kind enough to shift a little because the panties feel _sinful_ on his cock. 

Instead, he grabs Mingyu by the shoulders and grinds down. 

“Oh fuck.”

His hands immediately hold onto Wonwoo’s waist, for more support than anything because it feels like he’s going to fall at any moment now even though he’s leaning on the headboard.

“Was that really necessary? Don’t be naughty.” Mingyu warns, pressing his fingers down on Wonwoo’s skin hard enough to leave a mark. 

Wonwoo traps Mingyu’s head between his arms, grinning. “Are you going to punish me for being bad?” 

On instinct, he closes his eyes and imagines Wonwoo on all fours, ass up and getting spanked. 

Fuck, he _would_ be the type to like that. 

But Mingyu has other plans, and he’d been thinking about it as soon as he’d seen the pretty red bow around Wonwoo’s neck. 

“Maybe later.” Mingyu brings one hand up to the back of Wonwoo’s head and pushes him down lightly until their faces are closer. “Didn’t wash my mouth for nothing.” 

For a while, Mingyu forgets about the uncomfortable (albeit hot) position they’re in and relishes in the noises Wonwoo makes. 

He’s always been loud, much to Mingyu’s surprise the first time they had sex.

Finding out Wonwoo - who was usually calm and collected, let out countless high pitched whines as he got fucked was Mingyu’s greatest discovery. 

They bump foreheads when they eventually have to part for air, a string of saliva following. 

Wonwoo looks ethereal like this - glassy eyed, face red as he pants to catch his breath, hair messed up from the pulling, and lips a beautiful colour from sucking his dick and kissing. 

(Although he definitely looks as amazing when he’s in bed, sleepy and serene next to Mingyu on the days he wakes up later. 

He looks just as amazing when he’s in the middle of work, posing here and there for cameras. 

He looks just as amazing when they’re simply spending time together in their pyjamas, watching the same movie over and over.

Wonwoo always looks amazing in Mingyu’s eyes, and there’s no other person who could ever compare to his best friend, his boyfriend, his lover.) 

“I’m so in love with you, god.” Mingyu whispers, pressing a kiss to Wonwoo’s forehead.

“My name is Jeon Wonwoo.” 

Still against his forehead, Mingyu bursts into uncontrollable giggles. 

“Never mind, I hate you.” He pushes Wonwoo back off until he’s laying flat on the bed, face in shock. 

As Wonwoo struggles to sit up, Mingyu stops him by grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head, smirking at the way Wonwoo’s legs tighten around his waist. 

Wonwoo snickers, “You hate me that much?” 

“No, but I knew you were going to tease me again.” Mingyu replies, keeping Wonwoo together with one hand and using the other to untie the ribbon around his neck. 

“Smart.” 

“You’re easy to read, baby.” 

And easy to read he is, because Mingyu can tell Wonwoo loves getting manhandled and restrained. 

Not to mention, his dick is leaking precum like crazy as Mingyu ties his wrists together.

When he sits back to admire his handiwork, he gulps. 

Wonwoo looks gorgeous, the shirt has somehow unbuttoned itself totally so his whole chest and stomach is exposed (not like it had been covered much in the first place), and his long legs are spread to show off the panties. 

Despite them covering his dick again, Mingyu can see he’s soaking the material through and it’s enough to make Mingyu slide off the bed.

“ _Mingyu_ ,” Wonwoo hisses, rubbing his thighs together in anticipation. “Where are you going.” 

He scrambles around, searching for the bag where all his equipment is stored. “I have to take pictures, you look so fucking good.” 

“Camera’s on the table, Gyu.” 

Mingyu spins around, forcing his eyes to focus on the bedside table. 

Finally spotting his personal digital camera, he turns it on and wonders out loud. 

“I don’t remember leaving it there.” 

Wonwoo sighs, a little breathily as he arches his back - desperate for friction. 

Tying him up was a wonderful decision. 

“It seems like we might have had similar ideas.” 

At first, Mingyu doesn’t quite understand but when the camera starts up and the preview from the last taken picture shows up - he gets it.

He does take a second or ten to process what he’s face to face with though, much to the joy of his boyfriend still writhing in place.

Wheezing, because god, Wonwoo just keeps _giving_ \- he croaks out his next words. “Wonwoo, shit- _fuck_.” 

The picture is far from professional, but it shows Wonwoo lying in bed with his head on one of the pillows, staring straight into the camera with a pout on his lips.

The shirt barely covers his ass and the panties are exposed. His legs are half bent, thighs closed, and Wonwoo’s practically _begging_ to get fucked in the picture. 

Frantically, he presses the arrow button and swallows hard. 

Wonwoo with fingers in his mouth, sucking on them with his eyes closed like he’s enjoying a lollipop.

There are at least five other pictures, all of similar nature and Mingyu has to make sure to transfer them to his laptop before taking the camera out again.

“You’re so hot, so perfect for me, holy fuck.”

He watches as Wonwoo groans at the praise, pressing his knees to his chest. His hole clenches, and Mingyu reminds himself he still has something to do before he can fill it up.

“Stay like that for me baby, gonna take a few more pictures.” 

“Yes _sir_.” Wonwoo purrs, definitely doing it on purpose because Mingyu can feel his ears grow hot at the title.

The more pictures he takes, ordering Wonwoo to pose in different ways, the harder they both get.

Although Wonwoo has a winning streak for being bratty, he’s strangely obedient.

Mingyu makes sure to voice this out, knowing Wonwoo will like what he hears.

“You’re so well behaved for me, doing such a good job, baby.” 

Whimpering - _whimpering_ , Wonwoo chews on his plump lip and gives the best puppy eyes Mingyu has ever seen.

“Since I’ve been such a good boy,” Fuck, he’s showing off his legs again. “Will you be good for _me_ , and fill me up with your fat cock?” 

It’s going to get to his head one day, constantly hearing Wonwoo worship his dick like it’s the best thing that’s ever fucked him.

“Yeah, baby. Give me a second.” Mingyu turns off his camera after one last picture, and places it back on the nightstand.

Fumbling around the bedsheets, he searches for the lube while his other hand heads straight for the packet of condoms in the drawer.

He only manages to secure the condoms.

Annoyed, he uses both hands to search this time, mumbling, “Where the fuck is the lube.” 

“Check the floor, Mingyu.” Wonwoo kicks him with his foot (very obedient) and Mingyu glares back.

His anger disappears when he’s met with the bottle of lube and he forgives Wonwoo for hitting him.

Setting the lube and condoms aside, he brings their pillows closer and places one under Wonwoo’s hip and another under his head for support.

“Now…” Mingyu grins, tapping his fingers along Wonwoo’s inner thighs, so close yet too far from his aching dick. “Wait for a little longer, alright?”

“Fuck, Mingyu.” Wonwoo whines, tugging at his restraint before giving up not even a minute later. 

More than happy with the reaction, and after checking that Wonwoo’s still comfortable with proceeding, Mingyu dives in between his legs.

“What-“ Wonwoo stutters, accidentally trapping Mingyu’s head as he closes his legs together at the intrusion.

If he suffocated to death in between Wonwoo’s soft thighs, Mingyu wouldn’t have a single regret.

(Except maybe for the fact that he’d be leaving Wonwoo behind.) 

Quickly, he spreads his legs and lets out a quiet apology. “Sorry.” 

“It’s fine, was cute. You’re cute.” Mingyu presses a kiss onto Wonwoo’s thigh - right above the lace material of his stockings. 

Sensitive, Wonwoo squirms and lets out a high pitched squeal when Mingyu sucks. 

Seeing that it’s taking a lot of will for Wonwoo to _not_ squeeze his legs together again, Mingyu uses his hands to hold them open - causing Wonwoo to let out a deep moan.

His range is going to ruin Mingyu. 

He continues sucking hickies all over, until he moves back to admire his work.

The inside of his thighs are completely marked, and Mingyu’s grin grows. 

Wonwoo is tearing up too, from the stimulation and Mingyu leans forward to wipe away the tears falling out. 

To be safe, he asks, “Baby, are you okay?” 

“More than okay,” Wonwoo gasps out. “Give me a kiss.”

Mingyu has never been one to say no to Wonwoo’s occasional demands during sex, so he obliges.

Pulling away, he coos as Wonwoo chases him for more, looking completely wrecked. 

He hasn’t even fucked him yet.

Deciding to make full use of the lace panties before he removes them for good, Mingyu leans back down and presses his tongue against Wonwoo’s dick, licking.

The reaction he gets from Wonwoo who jerks up and whimpers at the sensation is priceless. 

Priceless in the way that Mingyu will replay that same scene over and over again in his mind the next time he has to jerk off solo. 

With that out of the way he finally grabs the lube to coat his fingers and revels in the way Wonwoo starts to drool. 

Sex with Wonwoo means bantering for the first half and then getting to fuck a pliant Wonwoo silly for the rest of the time.

He gets into such a relaxed state that he completely lets go of himself and becomes a pillow prince. 

Mingyu loves it, loves when Wonwoo allows him to take charge. 

Deeming the lube warm enough he pushes the panties to the side, checking to see if Wonwoo will complain and moving ahead when he gets the okay.

With how loose he is, Mingyu pushes two fingers in from the get go and instantly groans in sync with Wonwoo. 

Fucking with fingers is so different compared to his tongue. 

And Wonwoo is _vocal_ about how much he feels the difference. 

Because getting fucked by Mingyu’s fingers is also different when he does it himself - Wonwoo has pointed out the difference in thickness numerous times before.

So he thrusts in and out, hard and fast the way Wonwoo likes to get prepared when most of the work is already done. 

“M-More…” Wonwoo sighs, spreading his legs even wider. 

Nodding, Mingyu inserts the third finger and goes deeper, searching.

It doesn’t take long before he has Wonwoo whining and whimpering, thrusting his hips to meet with Mingyu’s timing.

And he hasn’t even put in his cock.

Wonwoo twitches, a sobbing mess by now. “Enough, enough.” 

“What do you want, baby? Use your words.” Mingyu stops, just to let Wonwoo breathe.

“Your cock, fuck- Mingyu. I want you to fuck me so hard I forget my own name.” 

Mingyu groans, all thoughts of denyiing Wonwoo any further flying out the window.

“Of course, anything for you.” 

He rolls the condom onto his dick and pours a generous amount of lube, using his hand to warm it up. 

They’re both about to come at any second now, Mingyu can feel it. So he doesn’t really expect either of them to last long.

As long as he doesn’t come the moment he enters, Mingyu doesn’t mind.

“I’m going to put it in now.” He warns, pulling the panties down until it’s only hooked on Wonwoo’s right leg. 

As he teases his entrance with the tip of his dick, Mingyu hears Wonwoo make a noise.

Wonwoo’s pouting.

“What’s wrong?” He immediately stops, pulling back to give Wonwoo space.

All he says is, “ _Gyu_ …” 

The way he tugs at the ribbon gives Mingyu an idea of what Wonwoo wants though, so he quickly unties it and kisses the marks the friction had left.

“Better?”

“Mm.”

With his arms free, Wonwoo wraps them around Mingyu’s neck and smiles - all teeth and beautiful.

Mingyu can’t help but smile back, because Wonwoo’s happiness is _his_ happiness.

The moment is cute until Wonwoo decides to ruin it by pressing down his dick, waiting by his ass.

His hands fly to hold Wonwoo by the waist and he presses down. Mingyu knows Wonwoo gets a kick out of seeing the marks on his skin the day after.

“Bad boy.” 

Choosing not to comment any further, Wonwoo simply gives him a pout in return, feigning innocence. 

Unable to take it anymore, Mingyu guides Wonwoo’s legs until they’re wrapped around his waist.

Trapped in place, Mingyu teases Wonwoo’s entrance once more, not even giving him the time to comprehend what’s going on before thrusting in.

“Oh- _fuck_.” Wonwoo gasps, hand desperately searching for something to hold onto before settling for the sheets.

Mingyu waits a while for Wonwoo to get used to his size, not that it’ll take that long with how much sex they’ve had in the past two years, but because he loves to remind Wonwoo how big his cock is.

He wants Wonwoo to feel it.

It’s also insanely fun to tease Wonwoo to tears.

With his feet, Wonwoo kicks his back and unabashedly pleads, “Mingyu, c’mon, _move_.” 

Amused by how needy Wonwoo gets, Mingyu nods before pulling out all the way and slamming back in.

The angle seems to be perfect too, obvious by the way Wonwoo nearly _screams_ when Mingyu’s balls deep inside. 

“There, again, please.”

The sheets are crumpled from how hard Wonwoo is grabbing onto them, and Mingyu watches in satisfaction at his impact.

Meeting his lover’s demands, Mingyu grips Wonwoo’s waist tighter and goes faster, panting like a dog in a rut.

In the room, the sound of their harsh breathing and skin against skin echoes throughout and it’s _filthy_. 

Throw in Wonwoo’s moans, which are on the verge of turning into straight up whines and mewls, Mingyu could make an audiobook out of this. 

Like, for pure masturbating purposes.

God, they should film a sex video. 

Wonwoo suddenly tightens his legs around Mingyu, snapping him out of his random ideas. 

“Yes, baby?” He asks, even though he knows very well what Wonwoo is going to say.

It’s obvious enough, with how his noises are slowly increasing in pitch and how desperately he’s rolling his hips, trying to meet with Mingyu’s thrusts.

“‘M gonna come…” 

Breathily, Mingyu whispers back, “Yeah?” 

Placing a finger on his bottom lip, Wonwoo nods, and looks at Mingyu with literal stars in his eyes.

He’s so fucking cute, _fuck_.

“Alright, alright.” If his boyfriend is asking so nicely for a kiss, who is he deny that? 

Bending down, despite the awkward angle, Mingyu places a chaste kiss onto Wonwoo’s lips. 

Before he can move back, arms wrap around his neck and he’s trapped in place, forced to remain in lip lock.

And hey, he’s kissing Wonwoo - it’s more than okay. 

Sloppily, because they’re both dead tired, Mingyu quickens his pace and fucks Wonwoo harder than before - breathing in Wonwoo’s whimpers.

Changing angles for the last time in the awkward position he’s in, he thrusts his dick deeper and goes hard, relishing in the broken moan that Wonwoo lets out.

It doesn’t take Mingyu very long to find out he’s straight up abusing Wonwoo’s prostate. 

Neither does it take very long for Wonwoo to come after that, not with Mingyu continuously fucking him hard and fast. 

Mingyu watches Wonwoo’s eyelids flutter shut, as he lets out a loud noise - a mixture between a whine and a sob. 

His cum paints his belly almost artistically, and it’s terribly hot.

At the feeling of Wonwoo clenching all around him and twitching post orgasm, he comes a second later, lazily thrusting to ride down his high.

Unable to hold himself up any further, Mingyu collapses on top of Wonwoo, ignoring his quiet complaints for now.

* * *

When they’re much more alive enough to perform human activities again, Mingyu is the one who sits up and crawls off - taking off the condom in the process and tossing it into the trash.

“Wonwoo, we need to shower.” 

Groaning in response, his boyfriend adamantly turns until his face is in the sheets.

Which leaves his ass out in the open.

Smirking, Mingyu gives it a particularly hard slap, expecting Wonwoo to turn around and scold him.

What he _doesn’t_ expect is Wonwoo to let out a moan, and for him to squeeze the bedsheets.

“Oh?” 

“Fuck. Let’s talk about it tomorrow.” 

Snorting, Mingyu pats his ass softly this time and ends up carrying Wonwoo to the bathroom. 

He turns on the shower and ensures it’s warm enough before ushering Wonwoo in. 

Mingyu does his post sex routine of washing Wonwoo until he’s squeaky clean and smelling like home. 

Just as he’s about to grab the towel for Wonwoo, a hand ends up in his hair and he immediately relaxes.

“Wonwoo?” 

“Let me wash your hair.” 

The offer is rare, since Wonwoo is normally too tired to do anything so Mingyu smiles, accepting.

Standing in front of Wonwoo, head bent downwards since the four centimeters is a lot more than they actually thought it was, Mingyu sighs at the feeling of hands running through his hair.

“That feels good.”

Wonwoo hums, diligently washing out all the shampoo and even going out of his way to wash his body too - the same thing that Mingyu had done for him.

Even though he doesn’t question it, confusion must appear on his face as Wonwoo murmurs, “It’s because it’s your birthday… I wanted to thank you for always taking the time to help me.” 

He’s blushing. Wonwoo is actually blushing. 

Not that blushing is an abnormality for Wonwoo, but Mingyu treasures every moment he’s made his face red. 

“Baby,” The petname slips out even though they’re not having sex anymore - he can’t help it. “You’re so cute.” 

“Shut up.” Wonwoo slaps his ass, still blushing. 

Laughing, Mingyu grabs Wonwoo’s hand and intertwines their fingers, before pressing a kiss onto his knuckles. 

“I love you, thank you so much.” 

Grumbling, although Mingyu knows he’s not actually bothered, Wonwoo shrugs like it’s no big deal. 

“Sure. No problem.” 

They stay in the shower for a few more minutes, making use of all the hot water before climbing out. 

Mingyu wraps Wonwoo in his towel before doing the same for himself and guides them out to the bedroom.

There, he’s met with the harsh reality of cleaning up. 

Which he doesn’t mind _that_ much, so he puts on a loose shirt and sweatpants and picks up his work clothes. 

Future Mingyu really did have to pay the price.

Wonwoo appears before him in an oversized sweater that Mingyu easily recognizes as his own and boxers, picking up his garments.

“Do you know how you should wash those?” Mingyu asks, referring to the lace panties and stockings. 

“Um…” Wonwoo begins, looking like a lost child. “No?” 

“It’s okay, set them aside in the laundry bag for now, we can search tomorrow.” 

While he does that, Mingyu takes off their soiled bed sheets and pillowcases and throws them into the washing machine.

Yet again, another duty for future Mingyu to handle. 

Together, they replace their bedsheets with great team effort that consists of Wonwoo sleepily tugging at the wrong side and Mingyu giggling. 

They do manage to get the job done, so it’s fine.

When they’re finally settled in bed after washing up, Mingyu automatically turns to face Wonwoo.

He’s already looking at him with _pure wonder_ in his eyes and Mingyu can’t contain his smile.

“Wonwoo hyung,” Mingyu starts, feeling his heart bursting with nothing but _love_. “Thank you for the gift… you’re the best and most amazing boyfriend and person ever.” 

Unlike the bashful look he expects in return however, he’s greeted with horror. 

“Holy shit, I forgot about the cake.” 

“What cake?” Mingyu draws his eyebrows in concern, debating whether it’s the right time to make a joke about having already eaten his cake earlier. 

Slapping a hand against his forehead like he’s in a comic book, Wonwoo groans. “The cake I baked, it’s in the fridge.”

“You baked… a cake… for me?” It’s ridiculous how quick that brings him to tears, but _shit_. 

Even more horrified, Wonwoo scrambles to wipe away his tears. “Oh no, don’t cry.” 

When Mingyu doesn’t stop - can’t stop, Wonwoo ends up blurting a string of words. 

“It should still be edible, I mean… I hope..? Please don’t be sad.” 

At Wonwoo’s lack of confidence and knowledge, Mingyu snorts, which results in a disgusting reaction in his nose so Wonwoo pulls the tissue box over and wipes his mucus for him.

(Very romantic.) 

“I’m not crying because of the cake, hyung - I’m crying because you made something for me.” 

“Oh.” 

And here comes the expected bashfulness.

“You’re always doing things for me, Gyu, it’s the least I could do. And baking is actually pretty de-stressing! We should make something together next time.” Wonwoo talks rapidly, a habit whenever he’s nervous. 

Smiling, now that he’s no longer shedding tears (big thanks for that, pisces moon), Mingyu places a hand on Wonwoo’s cheek and rubs small circles with his thumb.

“The cake will be fine, hyung.” Wonwoo visibly relaxes at the new piece of information and Mingyu resists the urge to press a kiss onto his nose in adoration. “Let’s make cookies together the next time we have a day off.”

“Okay.” Wonwoo replies, placing his hand on top of Mingyu’s. 

At the same time, their eyes flicker downwards and they burst into giggles.

“Kiss me.”

That’s all it takes for Mingyu to shift his hand until he’s cradling the back of Wonwoo’s head with his other on Wonwoo’s waist. 

The kiss is nothing like their earlier ones, this kiss is soft, and they move in sync and sigh in harmony when they part.

“Mingyu?” 

“Yeah?”

“I love you too, happy birthday.” 

Wonwoo tilts his head up, pressing a swift kiss to his forehead and Mingyu can feel the _biggest smile_ he’s ever smiled form on his face.

“I love you, so damn much.”

They fall asleep, in each other’s arms and legs tangled together. 

(In his dreams, Mingyu sees a timeline of the moments he’s spent with Wonwoo - when they were merely fuckbuddies, to the point where they progressed into more.

At some point, sex between them had gone from fucking, to making love. 

Every birthday Mingyu spends with Wonwoo as his lover, just keeps getting better and better.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, have a good day! 
> 
> let me know if i should add/remove tags from this and if the rating is okay, it's always hard for me to tell honestly.


End file.
